


Salt in the Sea

by Smoke_and_Fire



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke_and_Fire/pseuds/Smoke_and_Fire
Summary: 14 and a half year old, Snow-Marie Jackson crashed on the island six months before the Oceanic 815. But when they get there, the survivors treat her like one of them. Not like she's been here for six months and knows more about the island than they do. Everyone on her flight died in the crash. Snow was the only survivor. She has no family to take care of her. Until Charlie took her as the one he should protect. Her and Claire both.
Relationships: Claire Littleton/Charlie Pace
Kudos: 1





	1. Polar Bears

I tapped my left foot nervously, looking toward the jungle every few seconds. I have been doing this ever since he left with the group hiking up to the ridge for transceiver service. It’s only been five minutes, when I couldn’t take it any longer. Charlie told me to stay here, but I couldn’t stand being left alone. I started moving toward the forest, picking up a little speed as I went. 

“Where are you going?” Hurley asks, stopping me in my tracks. I turn to the pudgy Hawaiian. 

“I’m going after the others,” I answer. He strode up to me.

“Didn’t Charlie tell you to stay here?” He questions. I roll my eyes.

“Yeah,” I say, “doesn’t mean I’m gonna listen. Besides, they’re gonna get themselves eaten.” Hurley went wide-eyed for a moment, and thought about what I said. I took off in those few seconds.

“Wait, Snow,” he called after me, “ What do you mean? If anything, you’ll get eaten. You’re only fourteen!” I ignored him.

A few kilometres into the jungle, I slowed to a fast walk. I heard voices ahead, quite far away actually. But then, I heard the bushes behind me rustle vigorously, and a low growl come from them. It was very close. I started to move away, the thing quickened it’s pace and I did mine. By now, I’m running as fast as I could, not looking back even once. That just slows you down. I saw Sawyer ahead, the others were moving away.

“Snowflake?” he asked, using his nickname for me. I climbed up a thick tangle of vines. He heard the rustling again after staring in shock at my fast climbing. Sawyer raised a hand gun and shot four times before the creature lay dead in front of him. I had flinched at every gunshot, before climbing back down the vines. “Looks like we got ourselves a little Tarzan girl, and how old are you?”

“Fourteen and a half” I answer out of breath. Charlie steps forward. My eyes downcast, and I look at my feet.

“I thought I told you to stay on the beach,” he said in a fatherly tone. “This is exactly why I didn’t want you with us. You could’ve gotten hurt, and we’re miles away from Jack, so what would we have done?! How do you think I would’ve felt if you were killed?!” The anger and sincerity in his voice made me tear up and my own crack. I look up.

“I’m sorry, okay?” I start. “I just didn’t want any of you to get hurt because of that thing. This is why I came, to warn you about the polar bears. It’s odd, I know. But I came to give you a heads-up, not intending to catch one on my tail.” Sayid spoke up.

“I say forgive the girl,” he said, “she was brave to come out here on her own. Even if what she did was dangerous.” Charlie sighed reluctantly and turned away. I let a tear fall, but I quickly wiped it away.

“It doesn’t matter,” I say, my friend stopped walking, “I did disobey my guardian, but for a good cause. So, he doesn’t have to forgive me. I deserve nothing for not telling you all beforehand, and still, I’m sorry.” He turns around. 

“Thank you for apologizing, Snow, just don’t ever do that again." Charlie remarks, before embracing me in a hug. I was a little surprised at this. It’s never happened before, with my parents, when I was in trouble. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”


	2. Before the Crash

_“Snow, put the notebook away and read,” my mom says from the seat behind me. Without finishing my sketch, I obeyed my mother. The Selected Works of Edgar Allan Poe was the book I read. My favorite story from there had to be The Tell-Tale Heart, along with the poem The Raven. Of course I still read Hop Frog, and some of those sad pieces in the book as well. I look out the window. All I saw was blue on blue. It was beautiful._

_ Slipping my headphones on and scrolling to Lose Yourself by Eminem, I start rapping with it. My sister glares at me. She hates it when I sing or rap. Her mouth starts moving, but I just turn the nine and a half minute song up. The plane shudders violently. My eyes dart around as I grip the armrests. Even my mom thought it was weird. The seatbelt sign came on and I obeyed as fast as I could. I then turned off my ipod and stuffed it in my bag, with my book, and hung onto it tightly. The plane shuddered again, but this time it didn’t stop. My stomach dropped as if I were on Tower of Terror. We were going down. The little oxygen masks came down and I put one on. Hanging onto my guardian angel necklace, I prayed. I prayed for life. Then everything went black. _


	3. Panic Attack

I remembered my crash. The song I ‘d listened to. The book I read. Just not the picture I drew. I lost my notebook because I forgot to put it in my bag. I was just thinking about it when Boone Carlyle spoke up.

“Hey,” he started, “whose notebook is this? It’s got some pretty cool sketches inside. I’m surprised the pages are still dry due to the rain.” I look up fast.

“What’s on the first page?” I ask quickly. “Is it a very detailed rose?” Bone opens the cover and goes wide-eyed.

“Yeah, and your name is signed at the bottom of it.” He answers, walking toward me and flipping through the pages. “I have to say, Snow, these are very good. Even your dress designs. If we get back home, do you mind if I show this to my mother?” Boone hands the notebook to me. I gave him a look that said: If, what do you mean if?

"Sure,” I say, “I don’t mind at all.” He smiled. I found my pencil in the spiral of the notebook, still intact, and turned to my unfinished sketch. It was of a rabbit with a ribbon tied around its neck. I didn’t complete the design of the bow. So, _ I started continuing the pattern. _

“Why the Easter bunny, Snowflake?” Sawyer asked. I glance at him, not moving my head.

“It was the day after Easter when I was going to Fiji. Crashed on our way.” I answered, just finishing the ribbon, and held it up for him to see. He raised his brows.

“That’s quite good ,” he said, “now, I want you to draw me someone you think is a great person.” I turn the page, and then look up at Sawyer.

“What if I know two?” I ask, but his answer was cut off by Charlie cheering.

“It’s the French! I’ve never been so happy to hear the French!” My guardian exclaims, I got up and strode to him and the others.

“French? That’s French?” I question. “It sounds so odd over the transceiver.” He nodded.

So then there was a squabble about Boone making his sister Shannon translate the message.  She can speak french,  I thought , cool.  Shannon Rutherford translated the repeating mayday, and my heart sank. I knew there was more on this island than just polar bears. They are the reason my parents and sister are dead. I started breathing heavily, and soon it was shallow. Too shallow, and it hurt. I didn’t move. I just plopped hard onto the ground.

“Snow?” Charlie questions, surprised and worried. “Snow, what’s wrong?” I stare ahead, breathing painful, shallow breaths. He knelt down to me.

“She’s having a panic attack,” Sayid said, putting away the transciever and crouching next to Charlie. “Take her hand, and someone put a bottle of water in her other.” They obeyed. Sawyer knelt on my other side and handed me a bottle.

“It’s gonna be okay, Snowflake,” the Southerner reassures me. I look from him, then to Charlie. My grip tightened as I was trying to get back to normal.

“Snow, can you tell us what’s wrong?” My friend asks me. I took a breath. Well, tried to. “Deep breaths, Snow, deep breaths” I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. Repeating this process, I managed to get back.

“They killed them,” I say, “they killed my family.”

“Who, the French woman?” Sawyer asks. I shook my head.

“No.” I answer. “They said, if I don’t come with them, they would kill my family. Of course, I didn’t believe them, so I went on. Once I got back to the wreckage, where everyone was, they were all dead. I was never bothered again. But they’ll come back. Somehow.”


	4. Trouble

_“How old are you?” Mom asks angrily. I look at my feet._

_“Fourteen,” I answer sheepishly._

_“Then act like it.” she demands. I flinch, and nod._

_“Yes, mom,” I acknowledge. My mother has been through a lot.Her sister Kim dying when I was not even two years old. Her dad passed away when I was in third grade. Her mom died when I was twelve. Finally, she has terrible anxiety and an auto immune system thing. It should be the least I can do by being a good kid. But for some reason, and I quote Harry Potter, “I don’t go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me.” It’s true. With anything I do, I end up getting in trouble. Whether it’s taking out the trash when my mom tells my dad to, or me just being myself. So, I can’t blame her for getting after me so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one was so short, I didn't know what else to write. Somethings don't come to me super easily. But, the next chapter will be while Snow is sleeping and having this flashback. 


End file.
